


Someone Else's Life

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Dean Winchester, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Dean hasn’t told Mary about Lisa and Ben.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, they own part of my brain.  
> A/N: I was thinking about the things Mary doesn’t know about her sons, and I can’t remember if Dean has ever mentioned Lisa and Ben, so this drabble happened.

I haven’t told mom about Lisa and Ben. Yeah, there’s a shitload of stuff she still doesn’t know, so many years to catch up with.

But this was the only time I got ‘normal’ – a home, a family, a regular job and friends. I guess when I look back on it, it doesn’t feel like it was my life. It’s like remembering a movie.

My life is on the road driving my Baby with Sammy by my side. It’s motels and diners, one-night stands and drunken nights. It’s monsters, horror and blood.

Lisa and Ben? Part of someone else’s life.


	2. Coping Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds Dean asleep with whisky in one hand and a photo in the other.

Walking along the corridor, I can smell whisky and hear snoring from Dean’s room. His door is ajar, so I enter quietly. 

He’s fallen asleep with a whisky bottle in his hand; it’s fallen over, soaking him and the bedding. In his other hand is a photo, which I presume is the one of him as a kid with Mom that he always carries around.

I remove the photo from his hand to stop it getting spoiled, and realize it’s Dean with Lisa and Ben, all of them smiling. 

I place the photo under his pillow, then get a bucket, a glass of water and some Advil for when Dean eventually wakes up.

When he told me to never utter their names again, I knew it was his weird-ass way of coping - if he never spoke about them, he wouldn’t remember them. 

It seems his coping strategy hasn’t worked.


End file.
